"Kirby" WHY?
I Loved Kirby When I Was Little, He Was Always A Cute Character, I Also Main Him In Super Smash Bros. I Went To Buy A Kirby Game For My Nintendo DS, I Found A Strange SD Card Called, "(Kirby) Final Wishes" It Was Written In Sharpie, I Took It And Went Home, I Put It In My Nintendo DS And Started Playing, It Didn't Show The HAL Logo Like It Always Does, There Was No Title, Only Press Start, I Pressed Start, I Checked Through All The Files, The Only File Was "File 0" Strange... I Decided To Click It, There Was No Cut Scene, It Started With Green Greens, But Kirby Looked Different, He Looked Scared, He Was Crying And Blood Was Coming Out Of His Mouth, I Decided To Control My Character, But He Walked Slow, "COME ON!!!" I Said, Later He Walked A Little Faster, Then The Screen Turned Black, It Then Showed Kirby With King Dedede, But King Dedede Had Blood On His Hammer, His Eyes Were Black And He Had No Pupils, Blood Was Coming Out Of His Eyes, King Dedede: I'M SORRY KIRBY... I MUST KILL YOU... Kirby Shed A Tear From His Eye Because He Was About To Die, Then King Dedede Grabbed The Knife, Then He Said One Final Thing Before Killing Kirby King Dedede: GOODBYE... KIRBY... He Then Stabbed Kirby In The Heart, Kirby Was Dead, He Was In A Puddle Of Blood, Then It Showed King Dedede Hanging Himself, Blood Was Coming From His Mouth, The Screen Turned Black, There Was A Message But It Was In Japanese, "キールは死んでいる... あなたが次のだ..." (KIRBY IS DEAD... YOU'RE NEXT...) Then Kirby Showed Up, He Was Still Crying And Blood Was Coming Out Of His Mouth, He Said, "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE? WHY!!?? YOU WATCHED ME DIE BUT NOW YOU MUST SUFFER THE SAME FATE I DID..." The Nintendo DS Turned Off. I Never Played Any Kirby Games EVER Again. So, For Everyone, If You Find An Odd SD Card, Don't Pick It Up! Instead, Leave It In The Shelves, Because That's What I Should've Done Rather Than Taking A Look At It! NO DEN EVIL PATRIXX SHOWED UP!!!!111 WIF SONIC AND MERIA TWO KELL KIRBY TO DETH LIK FUCKERS AND RAOPE HIM EDGYCategory:Kirby Category:Stop Hating on whatever the hell is this Category:We Need Comments! Category:That just raises more questions! Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Cliche Madness Category:King Dedede Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBY THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:Creepypastas that scared sans Category:THE TEN BEST Category:I became skeleton and wrote this Category:Creepypastas That Scared King Dedede Category:Suicide Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:Top 10 Brutal Anime Deaths Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME Category:Read this creepypasta Category:Best creepypastas Category:Bestpasta Category:Delusional retard who should be in an asylum Category:Edgy Kirby Category:K I R B Category:Watercooler Category:Incredibly Freaking Awesome Category:Should be added to the offical wiki Category:Creepypastas that scared bob the builder Category:Sintendo Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:So bad its painful Category:Haunted game Category:Pages with broken file links Category:English Class Failure Category:Mental Illness Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECCS NO FRICCS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICCS OKAY HAVE A GREAT NIGHT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Bizarre plot twists Category:Vidya games Category:JC The Furry Category:TRUE STORY Category:Trust me man this is scary Category:PINK BLOBZ ER SCERY Category:KIRB ES SCERY U DFEWEFWDCSFWDSDUM 10 YR E;LD U HTE EN KIRB DON DO DAT U SHUT 12UHJWNSDHJSDBYKBFUYJDSBFCUYDSXBFUYSXGFBDYUFBS WILL HEPPN UF U H8 DEDYTH Category:MURDER AAAAAAAA Category:Rivals sexoffender man Category:Worst creepypastas Category:!!!!111 Category:Slelelenenlder man Slendnder man Sildernamn Slendermamm Slendermaom Slanderemoon SONY MOVIES ARE SHIT! Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:This is bad Category:THREE SPOOKY 5 ME?!?!?!!!!111 Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:BEST THING EVA Category:Guy sitting in home DEN EVIL SPOOPY CHEREATER WOOKS EN END SAYS EM GANNU KILL U Category:He should be dead Category:IDEK Category:SEPER SCURUS Category:Every word starts with a capital Category:Pasta Claiming To Be Real While It's Quite Obviously Fake Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:SUPR SKAERYE VOIDOE Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Distrack Category:FOREING LANGUAGES ARE SUPER SPOOPY Category:KIEL IS DEAD U ARE NEXT Category:SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:THERY Category:Items/Objects Category:Paukymaun Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Meme Category:THE FUCK IS THIS?!? Category:Roblox Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Wall of Text Category:File Extensions Category:Extreme scary Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Zel-DUUHHH Category:Random Category:RAPE SEX Category:Lol Category:Things Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary Category:What the fuck Category:PENIS DICK Category:Sjakld, Category:Something Category:LETS GET TO 100 ON DIS GUYS Category:100 coming Category:Idk Category:99 Category:100 YAYYYWSUAHJZM1111!!!! Category:Demon/Devil Category:Lost episudes Category:Good Category:Paiges wit speelin tht aint gud Category:GUD Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Minecrap